This invention relates to a book holding device, and more particularly to a collapsible supporting stand to support an open book in upright readable position on a table surface.
An object of this invention is to provide a light and economical book holder especially useful for students, librarians, researchers, invalids and individuals in similar pursuits and circumstances for supporting a hard or soft bound book, or other publication, in reading position while freeing the hands for making written notes and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a book holder of this type which is adjustable to accommodate books of various sizes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a book holder of this type which may be disassembled and/or collapsed for compact storage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a book holder of this type for supporting a book, either in the usual rearwardly inclined position, or in a forwardly inclined position for reading from a reclining position.
Broadly, a book holder according to the invention includes a horizontally elongated frame defining a supporting plane for the book, including pivot means disposed in a central upright axis in the supporting plane. Support means mounted on the frame support the frame in a plane inclined from the vertical. A pair of page holding arms are pivotally mounted on the frame to swing within the supporting plane, and are disposed to extend upward from the frame for engagement with the side marginal edges of the open pages of the book. A book support assembly is mounted on the frame for supporting a book in the book supporting plane; and this assembly includes means for supporting the spine portion of the book and spring means having laterally extending arms for urging the book covers toward the page holding arms in the book supporting plane. The book support assembly includes pivot means disposed in a central upright axis; and this support assembly pivot means and the frame pivot means coact to provide a rotary mounting for the support assembly through 180.degree. relative to the frame. The holder is thereby adapted to support a book in the supporting plane in either of oppositely facing directions.
The novel features of the invention, as well as additional objects and advantages thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.